


Capture

by Plugs



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: (why I went for not warning cause I ain't sure), Feeding Kink, Gen, Kidnapping, Mech Preg, mild violence, not sure what else to tag so if you've got suggestions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plugs/pseuds/Plugs
Summary: The autobots do not have adequate facility’s or resources to look after a carrying mech. But Soundwave has a solution.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ...and I wanted Soundwave looking after a carrier and that carrier turned out to be Prowl.

A growl arose from somewhere deep in Prowls throat.  
Soundwave lifted both servos, showing his empty hands. Approaching the praxian like a wild mechanimal, taking slow measured steps.

“Why have you taken me?”

It was question but spat out like a threat.

“Autobots: have inadequate supplies for a carrier” he inched closer, “Soundwave: has enriched and adequate fuel supplies”

Prowls optics narrowed at the approaching mech, there was a tearing sound as his extending claws dug into the thick metal mesh fabrics Soundwave had provided. The fact Prowl had created a nest indicated he was more comfortable in his current environment than he was showing.  
Under his mask, Soundwave smiled. Prowl: likely to accept offering.

“If you don’t release me immedi—“

The sight of Prowl stopping mid-tirade and hungrily staring at the copper coated oil cake was almost comical. Soundwave took advantage of this, lowered himself down next to Prowl.  
Prowl grabbed and started consuming the offered fuel, an almost silent moan leaving him.

“Prowl: clearly trusts Soundwave”  
“If you’d wished to harm me, logically you would have done it already—this does _not_ mean I do not want a return to the Ark” Prowl said between mouthfuls, licking the copper off his digits.  
Prowl, decided Soundwave, was adorable. The gravid swell of his abdomen only added to this, Soundwave longed to touch it, to listen to the bitlets growing within.  
But doing that now would likely lead to sharp claws of an angry carrier in his face. Soundwave: would have to be patent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundwave's intentions aren't quite as noble as they seem...

As Soundwave had anticipated, Prowls coding had caused him to view Soundwave as a guardian—not a mate, but at trusted at the least.

[Boss, seriously this is weird]]  
[[I thought you wanted a pretty mech to hold you tight]]  
[[Can it Rav!]]  
  
Although, there had been some unforeseen circumstances, Prowls carrier coding for example had decided that Rumble and Frenzy were sparklings—much to the horror of Rumble, who like Frenzy was an adult symbiote and not all too happy about his current circumstances. Namely, the part where Prowl was grooming him with his tongue and trying to curl up with him on a regular basis.  
  
[[Boss do I really-]]  
[[this: necessary for Prowl to trust Soundwave enough for sensory system access]]  
Rumble much to his relief was then released and he quickly darted over to Soundwave, glaring at a smug Ravage—Soundwave could feel the thought of 'accidentally' stepping on her tail, but Rumble knew better.  
  
“Can’t ya let just Frenzy do this” Rumble whispered, “I mean, I think he kinda likes it or somethin’—weird fragger’” Frenzy shot a sharp jab over the bond but it fast mellowed out as Prowl nuzzled him.“Sounders—he’s tried to fraggin’ shoot us more than once” Rumble ran a servo over his still damp armour.  
“Praxian carrier coding is strong; behaviour changes will be advantageous to carriers safety and Soundwaves wishes”  
“I can hear you”  
Said carrier looked over at both of them, his gaze piercing. Rumble mumbled something and edged closer to Soundwave. “Soundwave: wishes for Prowl to be safe and healthy; Soundwave only wishes for a system sensory uplink in return—”  
“No” Prowl growled, claws out. Frenzy suddenly looked far less happy with being right next to the carrier. Soundwave pulsed steady reassurance down the bond.  
  
“Autobot medic Ratchet skilled but not specialised in specific praxian frame type physiology” He started, moved closer to Prowl. “tactical frame needs specialised mineral and metal supplements for sparklings battle computers to develop without glitches”  
Prowl was trembling, Soundwave moved closer.  
“Praxian coding means withdrawal to nest and communication with only mate or trusted guard—Praxians also secretive about carrying” Prowls wings were low, Soundwave kneeled and pushed his field out to mingle with the carriers—and the smaller just perceptible fields inside him.“Once Prowl realised nutrition was inadequate, even if communicated Autobots would take too long for it to be received”  
he reached out his servo to brush the mechs faceplate- and hissed as it was grabbed- hard.  
  
“So, you likely spied on me to discover this—for a while, considering my carrying period, and your solution was to kidnap me?” Prowls opposing servo moved fast, claws around Soundwaves throat.“logically there were other options if your intentions were selfless” his plating flared.  
  
Prowl: was correct. Soundwave did have other motivations—but his intentions to care for the carrier were true- and that surely was the most important thing? This pause allowed Soundwave to realise he’d forgotten that it was not just him and Prowl, Ravage was growling, Rumbles servos were empty but he was clearly ready to fight. This was not going to plan.  
[[Boss, I’ve got an idea!]]  
[[Fr-]]  
[[—Trust me]]  
Frenzy, who hadn’t moved away from Prowl, let out a whimper. Prowls optic twitched.There was a sniffle and a sob.Suddenly, Soundwave no longer had sharp claws pressed into him, he swallowed thickly as Prowl fussed over Frenzy—nuzzling him and cuddling him up close. The quick wink and thumbs up from his cassette made everything clear.  
He just had to keep being patient. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they'll be kink next chapter, don't worry. this just grew plot legs I guess *shrugs*


End file.
